1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing system, and more particularly, to an editing system that uses, for example, a personal computer as an editing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional editing system, a personal computer is used as an editing apparatus, and images based on image data to be edited are deformed and composited to acquire desired edited images (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-235542, on page 2).
In the conventional editing system, in some cases, a personal computer is provided with a reference signal in which frame synchronization information is sequentially stored under timing indicative of temporal beginning of a temporally consecutive frame corresponding to a frame frequency of image data to be edited (referred to as frame timing, hereinafter) so as to edit the image data to be edited in synchronization with the frame timing generated by extracting the frame synchronization information from the reference signal.
However, in the editing system, in case of making a personal computer perform such editing processing, troublesome works such as installing a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) board for acquiring a reference signal in a main body of the personal computer are required, raising a problem that the personal computer is not easily configured as an editing apparatus that performs editing processing in synchronization with the frame timing.